DRAMAtical Switch
by OteenagedreamO
Summary: Aoba is just eating dinner with Granny when he accidentally gets gender-bent. Now Aoba is a she? Fem!Aoba x Everyone (Minus Ren and ViTri) ONESHOT
1. Intro

"Ba-chan!" Aoba's voice echoed through the house.

"Over here!" Aoba followed the sound to her voice into the kitchen. There she was, making dinner.

"It smells wonderful." Aoba said as he cheerfully entered the kitchen.

"Hm. Now go set the table, I am almost finished."

"Yes ma'am!" Aoba exited the kitchen to prepare for dinner. As soon as he was done, he heard a crash in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?!" He yelled out.

"Don't worry, it's nothing big!" replied Tae-san. Aoba knew to trust Tae-san, so he kept waiting.

"Here is your meal." Tae-san came into the living room and set the food down.

"Thanks for the food." Both said. And with that done, Aoba shoveled the food in his mouth. But as he was eating, he began to notice something was off.

"Ba-chan, what did you spill?" He asked.

"Oh, just some seasoning I think. Why?"

"It tastes strange."

"Let me go check. I didn't really have a good look at it." Tae-san left the table and into the kitchen. Aoba stopped chewing. But as he did, his throat started burning. He grabbed his throat and fell to the ground. He was now holding his stomach and writhing on the floor. Tae-san came back after hearing his chokes.

"Aoba, are you okay?" Suddenly, the pain stopped. Aoba opened his eyes in surprise.

"Sure, just help me stand." He was pulled up by Tae-san and up the stairs. Because of the after-pain, he kept his eyes closed.

_Why does my chest feel so heavy? _Aoba thought. He kept going up the stairs as he felt himself being put down on a chair.

"Aoba, open your eyes." Aoba did, and found himself being stared at by some bluenette girl with a clothes just like him. That girl didn't have any big boob, nor were they small. Wait, since when was this chick in his house?

Aoba stood up. So did this girl. No way…was it possible?! Could have *gulp* Aoba turned into a girl?!

"Aoba, it seems like the thing I spilled into the miso soup was a gender-changing potion I made back when I was a scientist at Toue. I don't know why I kept it all these years."

"You changed me into a girl?!" Aoba grunted in frustration. Was his voice always this high?!

"I'm sorry Aoba, but seeing this I need to run to the store and get some bras." Aoba signed inwardly.

"I'll wait here." As soon as Tae-san left, Aoba stood up to inspect himself. There he was, changed into a girl. This version of Aoba had slender hips and thicker hair. His eyes looked more round and bigger. His shoulders where small. When would Tae-san be back?


	2. Koujaku

_Man, it would suck if Koujaku just decided to come and sees me like this. But my luck can't be that bad…right?_

Just as Aoba finished his thought, he heard a voice in the house. It clearly wasn't Ba-chan. Then whose was it?

"Anybody home?" Koujaku's voice rang throughout the house. Shit! Aoba could hear him walking up the stairs, closer and closer to him. Aoba frantically looked left and right to hide. There wasn't any place to run!

"I'm coming Aoba." Koujaku slyly said. Outside the door, Koujaku slowly reached for the doorknob. All of a sudden, the door was flung open. Koujaku found himself staring at the girl version of Aoba.

His eyes wandered all over Aoba's feminine body, studying him. When he was done, he coughed awkwardly. He averted his eyes to the floor.

"I am very sorry miss, but it seemed I stepped into the wrong house." He was about to step out when a voice froze them both.

"Aoba, I'm back!" Tae-san made her ways up the stairs and found Koujaku inside their house. No big surprise. The bad part was that he had found out. Tae-san heavily sighed.

"Koujaku, it seems you found out. Let me explain. I had accidentally switched Aoba's genders by spilling a potion into our dinner. He had eaten it and therefore he turned into a girl. What you see know is the result of my unfortunately successful experiment. Here Aoba, I got you the bras." Tae-san finished her explanation and threw Aoba the bras. He, er, she caught it.

"Koujaku, I need you to look after Aoba for Today. I have some people to see. I will call you once I find an antidote. Good bye and the best of luck."

Tae-san left without another word. Koujaku and Aoba were left in awkward silence.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get OUT!" Aoba yelled. Koujaku quickly scrambled out the door to wait for Aoba to change.

After many failed attempts to get the bra on, she finally got it. Stepping out the door, she was met with awkward silence.

"So, Koujaku, what do we do?" Aoba asked nervously. Koujaku put his head down. Lifting it up, he had that lady-killer smile.

"Even if you are a guy, I will treat you like a girl for today. Let's go to the mall, I'll treat you." Aoba heart went ba-dump. _So this is how all the girls feel. Can't say I don't feel the same._

Koujaku and Aoba left the house and towards the center. Koujaku stopped for a moment to ask a question.

"I'm sorry Aoba, but can we stop by my shop? I think I left my wallet there." And with that, both went to the hairdresser.

As Aoba was waiting outside for Koujaku, she heard some girls talking.

"Did you see Koujaku? He's as hot as ever" _Oh, just some girls from his fanbase._

"Oh, but that girl. I saw them walking together. She probably thinks she's all that."

"She is so out of his league. Oh look, there's Koujaku!" Aoba turned and looked there was Koujaku. Hm….Aoba had the best idea ever!

"Sorry Aoba, did I keep you waiting?" Koujaku rubbed the back of his head.

"No, everything is fine." Aoba linked his arm around Koujaku's arm.

"Can we go? I saw some men staring at me." Aoba turned and made his eyes bigger. She also made her voice higher. Koujaku's face turned red, and he looked the other way.

"Let's go to the mall then." Aoba looked back at the pair of girls. He heard them talking once again.

"That bitch!" _That'll teach them a lesson!_

"How dare they do that?"

"Hey, I got a plan." But Aoba didn't hear that last part. She was too busy noticing how warm Koujaku was.

After that, they went to a festival together. Koujaku got Aoba a dark blue kimono with intricate flower designs all over it.

"Oh, let's go goldfish scooping Koujaku!"

"Bet you I will catch more fish than you!"

"You are so on!" Over the course of the festival, they were the topic of discussion. They were the power couple, Koujaku the lady-killer and the mysterious bluenette who captured everybody with her voice.

"Oi, Aoba, I need to use the bathroom. Just wait for me here."

"Sure! I'll be here goldfish scooping when you come back." Koujaku left Aoba by himself, goldfish scooping. Some five minutes later, Aoba feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go."

"Let me catch one more goldfish!"

"Later." Aoba was too busy with her fish to notice this voice was much deeper than Koujaku's. She was pulled by the wrist and dragged into the forest next to the festival. And because it was nighttime, she couldn't see it wasn't Koujaku.

**Somewhere else**

Koujaku stepped out of the bathroom near the forest and spotted an unknown man pulling some girl behind him. The girl looked helpless. How could they treat a girl like that?! And wait, was that Aoba?! Unforgivable! He silently ran after the man using the trees as cover.

"What are you doing? Unhand me! Pervert!" Aoba yelled and struggled, but the man was just too strong. The man finally stopped and threw Aoba against the tree. Aoba felt the impact and struggled to breath. Not long after, she felt a knee press between her legs. Both his arms were pinned by the man.

_What is he doing?! Am I going to be raped?! Where is Koujaku!? _Aoba felt herself slowly get undressed.

"Koujaku," Aoba croaked. The man payed no attention to her words. But slowly, Aoba got the strength to speak again.

"Koujaku!" This time, his yells are heard throughout the forest. Aoba couldn't help but feel hopeless as no one came. This time as a whisper, he once again said Koujaku under his breath.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing to that lady, **sir**?" The man turned his head and looked at a man with his sword out.

He began to tremble seeing the blade reflect the moonlight and (very cowardly) began to run. This left Aoba slump to the ground against the tree.

Koujaku put his sword back in the sheath and jogged to the Aoba.

"Aoba, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" He held the crying Aoba in his arms.

"Koujaku, oh Koujaku!" Aoba buried her head in Koujaku's chest. He hiccuped then slowly felt his conscience fading. Left with nothing but emotional stress, she fell into a deep sleep. Maybe this would all disappear by tomorrow.

Koujaku picked up Aoba and carried him bridal style. As he was about to pick her up, he felt his phone vibrate. He opened it and read the text sent by Tae-san.

"Great timing."

**Sometime later**

Aoba woke up in his room staring at the ceiling. He felt himself on his own bed. He sat up, and no one was there with him. He remembered last night's events, and shivered. He hugged himself and found a flat chest. He looked around in amazement and started to go downstairs.

He found Koujaku and Ba-chan sitting on the couch, waiting for something. Tae-san opened her eyes and saw Aoba.

"Aoba, after Koujaku brought you home, we immediately tried my antidote. I see it worked." Aoba looked at himself and saw a perfectly healthy _male_. Not female, but _male._ He jumped up and down in excitement. And with that done, Koujaku rised from the couch. He walked over to Aoba and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aoba, it was a nice time hanging out with you. See you tomorrow." Koujaku started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Aoba.

"Um, let's do this again one day, okay?" Aoba shyly smiled at Koujaku. Koujaku felt a warm fuzzy feeling in him.

"Okay."


	3. Noiz

Note: I should say Aob look pretty much the same, except that he now has boobs.

* * *

_Recap. Aoba had been turned into a girl and is waiting for Tae-san to get back._

_What am I going to do? It seems like there's no choice but to stay home. _

"Aoba!" Tae-san was finally back home. "And someone's here!" _PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S A JOKE. _

Tae-san made her way upstairs. The visitor followed behind her.

"Here." Tae-san threw the bag to Aoba. She caught it with ease. A head peeked from the door way. It was Noiz.

"Yo. Tae-san told me." Aoba had no words for him. Tae-san spoke once more.

"Get changed. I have to go and take care of a patient. Bye." Tae-san left Aoba alone with Noiz. And the very first thing he did was take a picture of girl Aoba.

"Wha-did-why-huh?!" Aoba was so confused as what was going on.

"Aoba." Ren's voice penetrated Aoba's thoughts and snapped her out.

"Yes?"

"I know this is irrelevant, but a new GOATBED album came out. A music store nearby has it stocked."

"Really?! That's great news!" So good, it just made Aoba's day (despite everything that happened). In fact, so much Aoba decided to buy that album right away.

"Ren! I'm going to buy that album."

"But Aoba, in the current state you're in-"

"I'll be fine! Just stay here and mail me when Ba-chan comes. I'll see you!"

"Wait. Did you say Goatbed?" Aoba forgot about Noiz in that brief moment.

"Another question: Are you just cross-dressing or Tae-san is right?"

"What?" But Noiz didn't let her answer and found out the answer himself. He had felt her chest to determine the answer.

Aoba's face flared up. She clearly wasn't amused.

"What are you doing? Pervert!" Aoba protectively put her hands around her chest. Noiz still stare at her with the same blank stare.

"So you aren't cross dressing..." he muttered to himself.

"That' the only excuse you have?! You're so insensitive!" Aoba pushes past Noiz for outside. She turned around at last second.

"Hope you like being inside all day while I go buy my favorite band!" Aoba stuck out her tongue at Noiz He stood there unmoving as Aoba stormed off.

ON THE STREET

*I can't believe Noiz! How can he just touch me and think nothing of it?!*

As Aoba was thinking, she arrived at the music store. She spotted a poster on the window saying they had the latest album of Goatbed. All her complaints faded away when she thought about her favorite band.

Aoba walked through the door when a man burst through it. He had a desperate look in his eyes. As fate had it, this guy was a robber who needed a hostage. He naturally saw Aoba first and took hold of her. Aoba fell victim to him as he pressed a knife at her neck.

"No one get near me or this girl get's it!"

_I fucking hate this day. _The man took a few steps away from the music store. _First, I get turned into a girl of all things._ The people chasing the man stopped when the saw hostage Aoba. _Then Noiz decides to break in my house and groped me. Then I'm used as a hostage for a hostage! Like seriously?_

The man was about to make a break for it when his face was punched. Noiz had arrived at the scene and released Aoba. She took advantage of the situation and round house kicked the robber. The robber fell down and went unconscious.

Aoba looked to her savior.

"Noiz? What are you doing here?"

"I came her to apologize." Noiz bowed slightly. "I am sorry for my actions and hope you forgive me." It sounded like he was struggling, but his determination was clear.

"What made you apologize?" Not that Aoba was complaining.

**Noiz POV Flashback**

I watched as the girl Aoba slam the door. What's her deal? I just touched her to feel if they were real. Not like I had an ulterior motive like any guy would. I simply shrugged it off.

The only reason I came here was for hacking. Guess that out. Before I can exit, Aoba'a allmate come down. I think his name is Ren. I simply ignore him and go up the stairs.

"Wait." I look down to see it speaking at me.

"Yes?" I wonder what he has to say.

**One conversation later**

"That's how Aoba is a girl?" Ren explained to me what happened to Aoba. Talk about tough luck. Guess I did go a little too far. I lean down to Ren to speak once more.

"How can it make it up to her?"

"Well, you can-"

One jog later, I'm where Aoba is supposed to be. But instead of a busy street, I see a man with a girl with a knife on her throat. This girl just so happened to be Aoba. This can't end well. But even so, I must protect Aoba.

**Normal POV**

"Your allmate explained to me your situation." Noiz rubbed the back of his head, clearly not used to being so expressive.

"It's okay. You apologized and that's all that matters." Aoba smiled at Noiz. _He was so cute when he's flustered._

The manager of the store ran to Aoba and kept apologizing. In order to quiet him down, Aoba made a deal.

"How about I get one album for free and we could call it even?"

"Done! What do you want?"

"The latest Goatbed album."

"I'll get right onto it missy!" The manager left, leaving it just her and Noiz.

"I also like to listen to Goatbed." Noiz shuffled a bit. Aoba

"You do?" Aoba wondered where this conversation was going.

"I may not like it as much as you do, but I listen to it. Um, let's talk more at cafe or something."

"Sure!" Noiz was surprised at the reaction. He didn't really expect a yes.

"What do you like?" Aoba pestered Noiz with questioned and he answered them all. They talked on and on about music, an interest they both shared. Somewhere in their conversation, Aoba got a message from Ren saying Tae-san made an antidote.

"I have to go, Ba-chan made an antidote. Actually, would you like to stay for dinner?" Noiz thought for a second, the nodded.

"Her donuts are delicious."

And so, they both left for her house. Aoba got turned back into a boy and the three had dinner. When Aoba went to bed that night, he was happy at how things worked out with Noiz. The two made plans to see each other again tomorrow. One thought echoed in his head all night. *I can't wait to see him tomorrow.* And somewhere in Modorijima, Noiz was thinking the same thing.

* * *

A/N I'm so sorry for not uploading this earlier. I had so many idea for this. This went through so much editing. then I couldn't write it cause I didn't have my computer. In the end, I really don't have an excuse.

UPDATE- I realized that I never had Tae-san in here. And there were so many grammatical mistakes. The OCD that I don't have is killing me. Enjoy.


	4. Clear

_Geez, I could see Clear acting as if nothing was wrong. Or would it be the other way around?_

A knock came from the window. Aoba was baffled as to why, but she opened the curtain anyway. Clear was there, with his gas mask and happily waving. Aoba feel backwards in surprise and stared at Clear. Clear opened the veranda and walked inside.

"Master? What's wrong?" Clear just stared at Aoba. "Come on, you can't be on the floor." Clear extended his hand. Aoba took it and got up. _Clear doesn't even notice_.

"Aoba, I'm back!" Tae-san made her way to Aoba's room, to which she found Clear. She sighed.

"I bet you're wondering why Aoba is a girl." Clear lost his happy mood, then was confused.

"What do you mean girl? Master is Master. Right?" But one look at Aoba changed everything.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice! You hate me don't you!" Clear's sudden mood swing caught Aoba off guard. He hugged Aoba from the waist and sobbed in his chest. All his words came out muffles. From what Aoba could tell, Clear was saying he was sorry. But that wasn't the issue.

"Clear, I'm not mad and I don't hate you! Just get off of me and I'll forgive you!" Aoba tried his best to pry Clear off. How could Clear not notice the awkwardness of him sobbing in is chest?

"Really?" Even if Aoba couldn't see past the gas mask, he could see the puppy eyes he had.

"Yes, just get off me and we're even." Clear let go of Aoba and clasped his hands.

"Thank you Mast-Mistress!" _When did he change that? Please tell me it's temporary. _Tae-san coughed to catch Aoba's attention.

"Here's how Aoba got turned into a girl." Tae-san then explained everything to Clear.

"Wow Mistress, you've had quite the day." Aoba nodded in agreement.

"Here Aoba. I need to go to a patient, but I'll have an antidote by tomorrow latest. I'll be leaving." Aoba wave bye to Tae-san.

"Bye!" Clear also waved bye. Tae-san left leaving the duo to themselves and was gone.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh, just some *cough* bras *cough*."

"I'll help Mistress put them on!" Clear walked to Aoba and started pulling his shirt off.

"You will do no such thing!" Aoba, quite literally, kicked Clear out of the room. Even if Aoba wasn't a guy (for now) she still had dignity.

Aoba put on the bra with difficulty and refused help from Clear. When Aoba was done, she let Clear in the room.

"Mistress, I could've helped!"

"No means no." Aoba finished telling Clear off. Thinking for a bit, she made a suggestion.

"Want to go outside?"

"Yes! Let's go to the park!" Aoba was confused at his request, then decided.

"Sure." Clear and Aoba left the house. They finally arrived at the park. Nostalgia hit him when he thought of all the times he would hang out with Koujaku. While he was remembering, Clear yelled out.

"Mistress, I found someone!"

Aoba looked over to Clear. He was holing a little boy's hand. This little boy was crying, the tears obvious. Aoba walked to the little boy.

"What's wrong?" The little boy was wiping the tears, trying to talk as clear as possible.

"I w-wa-was left behind!" The little boy started crying even harder remembering what happened. Aoba cupped his face and tried to reassure him.

"It's okay, were you left behind by your mom?" The boy nodded. Aoba tried not to think of his own parents.

"Do you know where you live?" The little boy shook his head. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"Let's all wait here until your mom comes, all right?" The boy nodded.

"What's your name?" The boy stopped crying to answer Aoba.

"Tsukune."

"All right Tsukune, let's play." The boy brightened up at the suggestion. "What do you want to do?"

"Sand castles! Let's see who could make the best one!" Tsukune ran to the sand box. Aoba and Clear followed.

"Come on slow pokes!" Tsukune immediately started making his castle. Not to be out done, Aoba started as well. Clear was also focused on his castle. Not more than five minutes had passed when Clear called for Aoba.

"Mistress, look at what I built!" He proudly showed off his creation. It was at least two feet high with intricate details to it. No way could he have built all that in just five minutes! Unless he was some professional…

"How did you do all that?" Aoba herself didn't even finish gathering all the sand she was going to use.

"When I was with Grandpa, I used to go to the beach a lot and made sand castles to pass the time!" No wonder he was so good…Tsukune looked up from his place.

"I guess you the winner Oni-san. I know what else we could do." He took down his castle and then made a mound of sand. It was quite big enough for them to put their hands in.

"I heard from someone that if you put your hands in a pile of sand and your hand touches someone, you are destined to be with that person!" Aoba felt herself blush a little. But why not?

"Okay." They all knelt down to the sand. "Ready. Go!" They all went in the mound from their direction. It was hard getting through the sand since it was so hard. They all fell silent as they made their way to the middle. After a few minutes, Clear shouted.

"I got someone's hand!"

"Me too!" Shouted Aoba.

"Me three!" shouted Tsukune. They all pulled up at the same time. Tsukune's hand held a clump of weed. He seemed fairly disappointed. However, Clear was holding Aoba's hand. They both fell silent. Aoba began blushing, even though it was a simple child's game. Clear reacted differently.

"I'll be with Mistress forever and ever!" _Does he not understand how embarrassing this is?_

"Lucky." said Tsukune. Aoba herself was speechless as to _why _he said that.

"Oni-san, do you want to be with Onee-san forever?" Tsukune posed an innocent question.

"Yes!" Aoba swore he saw flowers around Clear's head. The moment was broken by screaming.

"Tsukune!" Tsukune looked up. His face lit as he saw his mom running for him.

"Mama!" Tsukune dropped the weed and stood up. The two caught up and hugged. The mom clearly was crying, her face contorted in fear.

"I'm so sorry I left you! I thought you were behind me when I went to the market!" The mom practically hugged poor Tsukune to death. "Are you okay, did any one hurt you?" Tsukune looked over to Clear and Aoba.

"No, Oni-san and Onee-san were with me the entire time! And guess what? They're going to be together forever and ever and ever and-." Tsukune was cut in by his mother.

"At least we're together again." The mom let go of him and held his hand. She walked over to Clear and Aoba.

"Thank you very much for being with my son, I am ever so grateful." She deeply bowed to show her respect. "I would like it if you eat dinner with me, I don't know how else I could repay you!"

"There's no need," started Aoba.

"I insist!" Aoba thought for a second. It would be rude to say no...

"All right." He was glad to see the mom brighten up. She smiled and then leaned in his ear.

"Bring your boyfriend too." Aoba blushed when he heard that. They aren't a couple! Yet she felt a little pull in her heart when she thought that.

The mom told Aoba when and where the dinner would be. She then started walking back to her home with Tsukune.

"Thank you once again!" The mom waved bye with a smile. Tsukune also waved bye.

'Phew, I'm glad the mom came back."

_*Ping*_

"Hm?" Aoba heard his coil ring for a message. When he opened it, he read "Aoba, come home. I was able to create an antidote today. –Tae"

"Clear, we should get home, Ba-chan made the antidote." Clear didn't respond.

"Clear?"

"Mistress, what does it mean to be with someone forever?" Aoba was caught off guard by such a deep question. But he tried to answer the best he could.

"As it says, a person will be with another person together. Forever. But not as friends, but as lovers." Aoba looked down at the ground for saying an embarrassing thing.

"Could I say Mistress and I are lovers?" Clear asked. He said it with an innocent tone, so Aoba didn't blush right away.

"We are just friends." _I wouldn't mind though, _said in a small voice Aoba didn't notice. "Let's go home."

Aoba and Clear got home with no mishaps. Aoba got home with Clear and took the antidote. She was once again a He.

"Bye bye Master! See you at the dinner!" Clear was able to leave without doing something insane. They were to meet tomorrow at the house to have dinner with the family.

Aoba went upstairs and collapsed in bed. He turned his head to the veranda and gazed outside.

He huffed and said "Together forever huh?" Aoba's heart skipped a beat when he thought that. He decided to go to sleep, but couldn't get the thought out of his head.

Clear POV

Clear stepped out the house and took out his umbrella. He started walking home, humming his (heart-breaking) jellyfish song.

He walked a few blocks before looking back on Aoba's house. All the lights were off. He wondered if it would be okay to be forever with Aoba, lovers or not.

A/N I'm sorry I haven't done this sooner, I just started school and after 40 minutes of going home I laze around. Sorry if this isn't my best. Don't't worry, I have an idea for Mink. Would you want his story to be gentle and nice or just classic Mink? Poll up on my profile, please check and vote on who's your favorite couple of DMMD. Both canon and shippings. I'm also going to separate the part when Aoba changes into a girl and when Koujaku comes in. I'll leave the intro and upload Koujaku as a new chapter. Review and bye!


	5. Mink

_Mink would probably just leave me be. Or use me as a tool…that's just like him._

"Aoba, I'm home!" Aoba heard Tae-san's voice. Tae-san made her way upstairs and into Aoba's room.  
"Here's the bras. I'm sorry Aoba, but I need to go see a patient. I probably won't be able to make an antidote until late tonight."  
"No, it's okay. I'll be fine on my own, there's no need to worry." Aoba didn't want to burden her grandma no more, and besides, there was someone else needed Tae-san.  
"I'll be leaving. Bye Aoba." Tae-san left the room. Aoba waved her bye and tried on the bras Tae-san got.

Finally, I got it on. Aoba managed to put on the bra with no help. She put on her clothes as always. She went downstairs to make some food. Ren followed behind. She checked the fridge and couldn't find anything. Flopping on the couch, Aoba was bored out of her mind.

Aoba simply closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Her body was face up. Her head hung from the edge. Feet in the air, Aoba closed her eyes. She was relaxed, but not after hearing the noise.

_Thump, thump  
_  
Aoba heard the sound, it was like a person had entered the house. Aoba silently went off the couch. She made her way to the front of the house. On her way, she grabbed a rod in the living room. She stopped at the corner. Keeping her breath steady, she swung her weapon in the air. However, it was stopped by a hand.

"What are you doing?" Aoba opened her eyes when she heard the voice. In front of her was Mink.

"Wha?" Aoba was confused. What was Mink doing there?

"I said, what are you doing?" Mink didn't seem to be amused by Aoba trying to swing his head off. Mink's question got through her head and was brought out of her daze.

"Um, I thought someone broke into the house and needed to protect myself."

"Another question? Why are you a girl?" Aoba became aware of her body again and did her best to explain the situation without meeting Mink's intimidating stare.

Mink sighed. As ridiculous as it sounded, this girl Aoba still had the power of scrap. He came here for one thing and one thing only: Aoba.

"I came here for you. To be more precise, your voice. I need you to come with me. I want you to-

"Wait a second here!" Aoba just saw Mink, and now he was demanding something from her?

"I didn't agree to anything, why would I help you?" Aoba tried to reason, but Mink showed no reaction to her attempt to resist.

"Aoba, are you okay?" Ren's voice came from the stairs and he came to the kitchen.

"Ren!" Mink also saw the small allmate. He simply stared, then bent down to grab him.

"What are you doing?!" Aoba tried to grab Ren back, but Mink was too tall for her. All he did was hold Ren up. Even if Aoba jumped, she couldn't reach. As funny as that seemed, it was no joke to Aoba.

"Give him back to me!"

"If you don't come with me, the dog will get it." Mink glared at Aoba, daring her to resist. She knew it was hopeless, so she gave in.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Mink smirked.

"I need you to infiltrate one of our enemies base. They stole some important data and we need it back as soon as possible."

"Fine. But as soon as I do it, give Ren back to me. Unhurt."

"Depends on how well you do the mission." Mink got up and turned Ren off. Making his way outside, Aoba followed. Mink walked to a motorcycle. He motioned for Aoba to get on. As hard as it was, Aoba got on. They both speed down into the Northern District.

When they got to Scratch HQ, Aoba was put in a room. She waited for a while. Outside, she heard voices. Wondering what they were saying, she pressed her ear against the door. The door was thin, so it was easy to hear the conversation.

"Hey, who was that lady?"

"Can we have her?"

"Shut up. She is going to help us get back the information that was stolen from us. None of you are going to touch her."

"Come on Mink, can't we play around when we get back."

"No. She is a valuable asset. Touch her and you're dead."

"Y-yes Mink."

Aoba drew back from the door. They were obviously talking about her. Maybe some Scratch members saw her and asked Mink if she was a new toy for them. Thank god Mink needed Aoba alive or else he would've set them loose on her. At least she could be grateful for one thing. Footsteps came near the door. It was boots. He opened the door. It was Mink.

"We're ready." Mink left, leaving Aoba to follow him. She stayed close behind him, all the way out to the outside. There was a truck, a big one too. Some Scratch members saw her and whistled. In the truck were about 7 men, all holding guns. Mink kept on walking. He went to the drivers. He didn't say anything to Aoba when she went into the seat next to him. So she just assumed it was okay. After putting on her seatbelt, Mink tossed a small handgun to her.

"What's this for?" Aoba held the small gun, inspecting it.

"In the case of an emergency, use it." Aoba really wanted to protest, but thought about Ren Mink would hurt him if she resisted any further.

Mink drove the truck to the other side of them Northern District. When they stopped, it was at a gate. It was a normal looking building, so Aoba wouldn't have ever guessed it was base to a gang.

"Can I have your ID please?" The security officer with a gun was what stopped them. Mink nudged at Aoba. As always, she assumed that her voice was needed. She thought deeply about bringing her powers to use, doing her best to draw her voice out. It was hard, but Aoba was able to do it.

"**Let us through, but we were never here." **The guard went and opened the gate with his own key. His eyes were unfocused as he was in total control.

Mink drove through with ease. _I really hope that guard is okay. He might even have a family-DESTROY. _Aoba clutched her head. The headache was here. Not wasting any time, she dug through her bag and got her medicine.

"Don't. We might need your voice for later on." Mink glared at Aoba. The headache was killing her, but she couldn't just ignore and order. She put the pills back in her bag.

The truck slowly made its way deeper into the facility. In a corner hidden from cameras, everyone got out with guns in check. Mink also got out and pulled Aoba with him. He pulled Aoba with him into the deepest part of the building. Probably to face the leader, thought Aoba.

Mink and Aoba got through security by stunning them (_with their FABULOUSNESS) _with his Taser.

Under his breath Mink muttered "Too easy." Aoba was able to hear because it was dead silent. Mink turned a corner and faced a dead end hallway with doors left and right. He ran to another hallway, but commanded for Aoba to check all doors.

Aoba was left with his handgun. Quiet as get she could, she went through the closest door. There was nothing but chairs and desks. Maybe it was a storage room. Aoba got out and checked all the other doors. They were all storage rooms. But the last door was what really caught Aoba's eye.

When Aoba checked the last door, he saw a hallway and the very end, leading to one door. It was too well hidden to be a storage room.

Aoba didn't know what to do when he opened the door. Inside was a bedroom, pretty girly. Aoba peeked her head inside and looked around. Aoba thought it seemed pretty normal, but that stopped when he saw the girl.

"What are you doing?" Aoba turned and saw a seemingly normal girl. Looking old enough for college, this girl wore a shirt and a sweater that only lasted to her chest. She also had a skirt with black tights. Beige boots were noticed that had a small heel to it. With a ponytail, her fire-red hair swung to her neck. But she couldn't be normal if her bedroom was in a gang base. Maybe she was a freeloader?

"Um, what are you doing here miss?" Aoba tried to seem innocent.

"Don't bother trying." Aoba was taken aback by the girl's sudden change in tone. Before, it sounded normal. But now, it was dark and ice cold.

"Think I wouldn't know about you, Seragaki Aoba? You're practically all the underground talk right now. Who wouldn't talk about the guy who made it out of Scratch safe? And an alliance with the leader, just to save his grandma? I myself wonder what happened between you and Mink. You simply didn't ask for help. Could it be that you gave him some service for a favor? And that cross dressing makes it all the more realistic."

Aoba froze at her dialouge. Goosebumps grew on her skin as she talked. Aoba didn't think anyone else knew about the help. Who was this girl? No moment sooner, that question was answered.

"Of course, you may not know who I am. I am the leader of this little base camp. I have many names, but you may call me Akiko."

"No thanks." Aoba knew looks can be decieving, so she believed her. Besides, what other reason could a person have for living here?

"Fine. Then I shall be known as the person who captured the blue beauty." Akiko's eyed narrowed and she ran straight for Aoba. She pulled a knife out of her sleeve. She couldn't carry a machine gun in her sleeve, so a simple knife would do.

Aoba saw Akiko pull the knife out, but she couldn't stand the thought of using a gun to her. She didn't even want the gun in the first place, but going against Mink was basically suicide. Trying to brave the situation, Aoba did her best to dodge the knife. If worst were to come, Aoba could use the gun to hit her head.

Akiko saw Aoba coming, and pulled another knife with her free hand. Aoba didn't expect this, but her reflexes helped her move away. Unfortunately, that didn't stop from Aoba got a cut on her cheek.

_Two knives? If I can just kick one out of her hand, then I could grab it and use it for myself. _Aoba tried using a round house kick, but Akiko blocked Aoba's foot with her arm. Aoba reacted faster and round house kicked her other foot. Akiko didn't see the kick and the knife flew out of her hand. The knife flew in the air, then landed, thrown behind Akiko. She turned around and tried to get it back, but Aoba tackled her from behind and pinned her arm.

"Argh!" Akiko growled in frustration and pain, but Aoba didn't let go. Akiko reached for the knife with her other hand, but Aoba didn't let her. Aoba straddled Akiko, bending her arm even more. Aoba had to admit, Akiko was very strong. She refused to show any pain while her arm was bent. But her strangled yells had the emotion her face didn't have.

Aoba bent over to reach the knife, and a foot stopper her way. Aoba looked up, and saw Mink. He pulled Aoba and ran.

Aoba had no choice but to let go of Akiko. Akiko let out a breath if relief when she was released.

"Mink!" Mink ignored Aoba and ran until they reached the outside. Not a moment sooner, Mink threw Aoba in the truck they had arrived in. Aoba knew she had to be quiet as they drive back to the Northern District. But once they got back, Aoba let the flood of questions out.

"What happened? Why did you let the leader go? I had her right there!" Mink was walking to his couch, and turned to face Aoba.

"We were able to find the main room of operations, but the man we found there was not the leader. We found out that the leader lured us here in order to capture you Aoba. Makes sense. Not everybody asking for favors gets it. You were able to hold your end of the bargain and I helped you. That didn't go so well with them, so they want you." Aoba got all that in his head, but one question still lingered.

"Who were you talking about right before we left?" Mink didn't really look so surprised at her question.

"Some Scratch members wanted a chance with the gang leader since they heard she was good-looking." _So they weren't talking about me... _Aoba gave a sign of relief. She didn't notice Mink left, but it certainly caught her attention when he came back with a blue fluff ball in his hand.

"Ren!" Aoba's face lit up. Mink threw Ren into Aoba's arm. She was able to catch him.

"You kept up your end. Here." And that was when Aoba received the massage from Tae-san.

Aoba read the message and saw it was to let him now the antidote was ready for him.

"Mink, I need to leave, so bye." Aoba turned as he put Ren back in his bag.

"I'll take you home."

"Eh?" Aoba made a dumb noise. He wasn't really expecting this random act of kindness.

Mink didn't say another word as he walked outside. Aoba stayed quiet, following Mink. Only gestures were made as he hopped on the bike (Aoba wants me to add that that ride was very uncomfortable) and rode home.

Aoba got turned back to a guy, with a great smile. Happy and all, he wanted Mink to catch onto his happiness. He ran outside to Mink (Mink was waiting at his motorcycle). But he noticed Mink wasn't ready to go.

"What are you doing?" Aoba posed the innocent question on Mink. He sighed, looking for an answer.

"Idiot, I have to protect you now." Mink blew another breath of his pipe, the night chill making it more visible.

"Eh?" Aoba made another dumb noise, confused as ever. Mink sighed this time.

"Well, you did fight with their leader, and as she said, you're all the underground can talk about. Don't think you can live a peaceful life when people want you. So I'll be the one to protect you from the people." Mink stayed silent after that. Aoba also didn't say anything else, trying to get his mind wrapped up in all this. He walked back to his house, all the way to his room.

Ren was in sleep mode when Aoba was in his room. He made a small peek out the window to the street. Sure enough, Mink was there. _Mink's not lying, he's actually trying to protect me. _This warmed Aoba's heart. _Guess he's not so heartless after all._ He smiled to himself, the turned off the light and went to bed.

Mink POV

That kid sure is a piece of work. No one else can just waltz in a gang base, then hope for some peace. Either way, I was going to protect him. Hm.

I snuffed out my pipe and put in my coat pocket. Turning of the ignition, I looked back at Aoba's window. The light was off, making it dark and silent. I let a small smirk out. This will be fun.

A/N This is actually twice as long as my other chapters. Think of it as a way of me saying sorry for making you wait for so long. Who's your favorite? Also, I have one more chapter coming up, it's called "How Aoba Put On His Bra". I'm also going to redo that scene where Aoba uses his Scrap, it bothers me. Just not right now.


	6. How Aoba put on his bra

Aoba POV

I shut the door, finally having my peace. Better enjoy the silence while I can. Walking over to my bed, I gingerly picked up the plastic bag. I didn't even look inside the bag, I just stuck my hand in and pulled one out. I closed my eyes once I had it in my hand. Jeez, I'm pathetic. I've never seen a bra before, only on mannequins, so this was kind of a first time. And it just so had to be me putting on the bra...Mentally preparing myself, I opened my eyes.

The bra itself wasn't special, just white. It was an average size. Wow, it might even fit me. I looked at it, trying to figure out how it worked. I laid it down on my bed. My eyes wandered over to Ren. I could just search up how to do it...No! I have to figure this out on my own. Besides, asking Ren how to put on a bra would just be too embarrassing, no matter how many years we've been together. Technically, this would be a first for us both.

I looked at the bra again. There must be something to connect the two pieces...and I spotted the two clasps. Finally, a clue. I took the two and hooked it up...Now what? Ugh, just connecting it was hard.

Do I slip it over me like a normal t-shirt? Or unconnect it and then put it on once I have it around me? So confusing. I went along with my first guess and tried to slip it from above.

I took the bra like a normal shirt and untangled all the straps. Took a while, but I was able to do it. I slipped the bra past my head, but my uh, boobs were in the way. It was fine until my shoulders, so what happened? I tugged at the bra, hoping it would stretch over. While pulling it, I heard something snap. The bra in my hand suddenly felt loose.

Uh oh.

I made a guilty face when I saw the bra. Maybe bras weren't as flexible as I had originally thought. What a shame.

I tossed the bra behind my shoulder. Time for bra #2. This time, I picked on that looked sturdy (aren't all bras like that though?). This one was a light pink color with lace on the edges. This seemed to be the only one of its size, so I better not rip it.

I changed my approach. First, I placed the cups against my chest. It seemed to be a perfect fit. I located the clasps and connected it. Wait, were always three? On the last one, I put it on the the first one I saw. This time, I put it on the one that was closest to the hook. I was able to slip it on nicely, but there was one problem: it was really tight. When I checked the cup, it was perfectly fine. So what now? Maybe I didn't properly measure the bra when I put it on my chest. The bra itself was short when placed around my body.

These are so weird. How do women put them on every day? I was a first-timer, so I can say I don't know how to. Wait, then what about the women who have the big jugs? Does it hurt their back? And doesn't finding a bra that fit troublesome? So confusing.

I reached for behind my back, trying to grab the strap. My arms weren't used to being bent at that angle, so I felt awkward. I managed to get it and unhooked it. I think I have the hang of it.

I took a third one and this was a solid black. My shirt's dark blue, so the color doesn't matter. I placed this bra next to my last one. Hopefully, third time is really the charm.

I put it on, but I decided to do my second idea.

I placed the bra around my body, the clasps on my belly. I corrected all the straps then hooked it on the last one. I turned the bra back to where it was supposed to go, then lifting up the shoulder straps, slipping my arms into them.

Wow, all this time, I could've just done that. Trial and error. I could be such an idiot sometimes.

The bra felt a little weird, but I have to get used to it.

I put the bag with all the bras to the side. My problem is now gone. I took my clothes and assembled the outfit I usually wore.

I looked at myself. The only thing that was really different was the small weight added to my back.

I think I'll leave Ren here for today. I can't burden him, this is my problem. And I don't think I know where to out the shoulder strap

I was prepared for whatever the day had to throw at me. I opened the door, then walked out.

**Omake! **

_The day after Aoba's "incident"_

"Itadakimasu."Aoba and Tae-san clapped their hands and started eating. After a while, Aoba asked a question.

"Ba-chan, how did you make the antidote so fast?"

"Oh, I was able to contact one of my former colleagues. They sent me the formula. From there, I was able to make one."

"Okay." Aoba accepted it as an answer and finished eating. He excused himself from the table and went to his room. Once he was gone, Tae-san went outside and into a black car.

"Was it a success?" The guy in the driver's pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah, it worked. Why does Toue want this experiment?" Tae-san folded her arms.

"He simply wants to see if some of your experiments still works. A deal is a deal, so we won't be asking you anymore."

"You better not. That's all?"

"Yes, you may go." Tae-san exited from the car and back home.

The man picked up a cell phone and dialed a number. On the other end, Toue's voice could be heard.

"She says it still works, both solution and antidote."

"Perfect. With that, we can provide disguises for our people."

"Of course Toue." The man hung up.

A/N I want to say this now, the omake is not a build-up to a bigger plot. It is there to explain the antidote. They're also meant to be short. Toue simply wants to provide disguises for his people, no big deal.

I wanted to make it work for any boy, so I tried to keep it neutral.

Thank you Pikapikaluv and Ebru Gunduz Lestrange for reviewing. I also want to thank the people who followed and favorited this. This is my first fanfiction, so it meant something to me. Bye!


End file.
